


honey (sweet and yellow)

by honeyfare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reyes, GABE TOO, Gabe Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jack being Jack, M/M, Military, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Sharing a Room, Soldier: 24, Super Soldiers, corn boy, gabe is going to be peruvian, gabe is one domestic motherfucker, gabe will speak spanish, jack is also domestic as fuck, jack's been through some shit, small anxiety attack, strike commander morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfare/pseuds/honeyfare
Summary: a little drabble for some practice.also I have nothing to do for this summer so I decided this would be fun.jack has a bad nightmare in the beginning so read with caution if that's a sensitive topic.gabriel also describes life in peru (heavily based on my mom’s stories). if drugs, weapons, and gangs are sensitive topics, i suggest you don’t read this.





	honey (sweet and yellow)

when you're married to someone who has had traumatic experiences, you get used to waking up in the middle of the night to jerky movements. this was no exception.

gabe didn't bother to check the time, just rolled over and tried to shake jack awake. it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up like this, he was a light sleeper after all. 

jack didn't wake up.

"hey, _hermoso_. wake up," gabriel whispered. he didn't want jack to be stuck in his nightmare for longer than he already had.

"cariño, come on." gabriel shook him harder. the blond had just whimpered in response. gabriel was staring to get worried, jack usually got up by now.

jack gasped for air when gabe finally managed to wake him. he didn't want to touch him after he woke up without some sort of consent to; he knew what it was like after a bad memory. jack huffed with frustration, looking around. his eyes softened at the sight of his lover. "thank you," he said quietly. so quiet that gabriel almost didn't catch it. his voice was gruff and gabriel could still hear some traces of frustration. he tried to lighten the mood. "now you know i wouldn't let you go like that, who do you take me for?" jack smiled slightly.

his head was pounding. there was ringing is his ears, and all his senses were alarmingly heightened. 

"can i touch you?" gabe asked, empathy clear in his voice. jack nodded, he needed gabe after seeing _that_. he sat behind him and hugged his torso. 

"what happened, _mi sol_ ?" gabe didn't want to push him, but he knew he couldn't nip the bud without the specifics. jack shook his head, but his lover knew that he was just trying to get his thoughts together. "we were back in tuscon," jack started. that was all gabriel needed to hear; this was one of jack's reoccuring dreams. "hey, you need to get that out of your head." gabriel flicked his temple lightly. he knew it wouldn't go away that fast but he really needed jack to understand. "just because _that_ happened doesn't mean that i'm gone. i'm still here, remember?" jack's body relaxed but was still tense, and he knew something else happened. if he was really calm, jack would have laid down with gabriel already.

"something else happened, gabriel." at least that confirmed his thoughts. but what was worrying was the tone of his voice. he instantly knew what this was about.

"it was just a dream. nothing that happened was real, okay? i'm right here." he reached for one of his hands. jack's body shook, gabriel sighed. jack needed to drink something before he dehydrated himself severely with how much he was panicking. "i'm gonna go to the mess hall to get something for you to eat and drink. are you going to be okay here, _mi amor_?" jack looked back at gabriel with shy eyes and shook his head. gabriel offered a small smile. "let's go, then."

-

it was hard for jack to move after that, gabriel made sure that he could at least walk without shaking. they trudged to the mess hall together. all the while, gabriel was whispering reassurances in his ear. 

when they made it to the cafeteria, gabriel went ahead and sat jack down. "i'm gonna get you food and water, it'll only be a minute. i promise." that seemed to be enough for jack as he rested his head in his hands. 

gabriel filled up a cup with water and grabbed a few granola bars. he started to walk back. 

he made it to jack and sat down next to him. "mi vida," he rested a hand on jack's shoulder. he raised his head up and grinned, leaving gabriel confused. he was happy for the sudden change of mood though. "what’re you smiling at? or is this just another one of your charms?" jack took the water cup from him. "i’m smiling because you keep calling me names in spanish and i have no idea what they mean," he mumbled in between sips. 

"think of mi vida as _light of my life_." 

jack snorted at his reply. “that’s really cheesy.” he paused for a second. gabriel could see he was in slight pain. he could also see him fumbling with his words.

"can you.. uh.. talk to me so i don't get into that mindset again? anything will work, i don't care if it's violent or not." gabe raised an eyebrow. "and i have a headache," he added.

"are you telling me to read you a fairytale or something, morrison?" in response, jack laughed. he stopped suddenly though. gabriel assumed laughing like that caused him more pain.

"no. tell me a story about living in peru."

he was surprised that jack wanted to hear one of _those_ stories. "i hope you know that there aren't a lot of kid-friendly stories i have." jack shook his head. "i'm fine. tell me one? please?" jack noticed the apprehension in his eyes. "c'mon, please?"

as much as gabriel wanted to refuse, he caved in. "fine."

"this is gonna be weird as hell but this actually happened, trust me." jack snorted at his prefix. "when i was around ten or eleven, i used to walk to school. mind you, my parents were poor as hell, and we couldn’t afford to have a car. also considering how dangerous it is for a ten year old to walk _alone_ at six in the morning, it wasn’t the greatest decision my _mama_ made. there was this old man that used to sit on the side of the road with a pile of rocks. he used to throw them at people who walked by and i was usually the one who got hit. a few times in the ribs, once in the head.

“he was crazy too. he used to mumble shit under his breath. used to call the little kids some vulgar names in spanish. after a while, i started to take another path to school.” he laughed when he thought back to how scared he would be walking to school. jack grimaced. "is that why you hate rocks?" in response, he snorted. "hell no, i just have a general distaste for rocks," he said.

"how did you not get traumatized from that?"

gabriel looked at jack. “i had to deal with that man for four years. you get used to dodging rocks, and then patching up wounds on your own. my mom and dad worked like dogs in the field though to afford rent. let alone own a _car_. either way, they worked overtime most days, so i cared for my younger siblings and myself. wounds and sicknesses included.”

“you guys weren’t self-sustainable?” jack asked, opening the granola bar wrapper with utmost casualness. “oh yeah, i forgot that you lived on a farm. not all of us can afford that, corn boy,” reyes joked. “it was surprising how they could afford school for all of us, although me and my siblings had to take up small jobs around town.”

jack almost spit out his granola. _working as a kid?_ the worst he got was working the field in the middle of summer or winter. but he was 14!

“i mostly shined shoes, sometimes i worked as an extra cook when restaurants were short on staff. speaking of restaurants, we couldn’t even afford _meat_! the only time we ate chicken or steak was during birthdays or something. the most common meal to eat was fuckin’ huevos y arroz. that's eggs and rice, by the way. you ate that a lot, so much so that you get tired of eating it for months straight. i stole food from mi tía, my aunt, just so i could eat something different.” jack wasn’t in shock. it’s not the first time he’d heard gabriel talk about his life in south america. he’d told stories that were vaguely similar too.

“hey, i haven’t even gotten to the worst part yet,” gabriel smiled.

_the fuck?_

“what do you mean you haven’t gotten to the worst part? you just explained the worst life a kid in south america could live!” jack exclaimed holding his hands out and looking confused.

gabriel snorted. “to add on to that _extensive_ list,” he smugly said. “we also lived in the poor part of town. which means less pay than living in cusco, higher rent, rat infestations, gangs, drugs, and guns.” gabriel listed them on his fingers like they were nothing. jack stared intently at his husband. “only a few people had firearms though,” he said. jack’s eyes became less frightened. 

“the weapon of choice was knives. they were cheaper and easier to find. shanks too. people used to take gloves and stick the knives in between their fingers so they could punch and stab people at the same time.” 

his face twisted up at gabriel’s description. 

“i was always around drugs and gang members. that old man on my way to school was nothing compared to my gang-run neighborhood. i guess it was good that you lived in a small town. less exposure to bad stuff. it really makes you mature fast, that’s what sucks the most.” gabriel’s face softened from his previous scowl when he turned to jack. "i lived there until i was seventeen. my dad moved to america as soon as he remarried to his new wife. i immigrated there and lived with them until i ran away to join the military." jack frowned. "but, you lived in peru your whole life, right? did you even speak _english_?"

gabriel looked down at him and smirked. "hell no i didn't. you think they taught us enough _inglés_ for us to become fluent?" jack sputtered. all of that trauma _and then_ getting into the army without being able to speak the language? "goddamn reyes, you're stronger than i thought you were." gabriel chuckled. "that hurt, you didn't think i was strong before?"

jack raised an eyebrow. ''you're scared of _flies_ , gabe."

"wow. low blow, huevón. where was i, before i was so rudely _interrupted_?" he smirked. "oh yeah, so remember that entrance test you had to take to get in the army? those _intelligence_ tests? apparently, they couldn't bother to accommodate me so they just gave me the test in english."

jack was surprised, gabe had become so fluent in english in such a short amount of time. after all, it was the hardest language to learn.

"pareces conmocionado," he chuckled. "¿es tan sorprendente? ¿que aprendí inglés en un par de años?" jack sputtered.

"hey! that's not fair! now i have to figure out what you said," jack whined. "go ahead. i'm not going to translate for you. you probably already forgot what i said." jack huffed.

"i don't know how to spell it, either." gabriel chuckled at his frustration. he kissed him.

"you'll learn with time. after all, you're gonna be stuck with me for a long ass time. good luck finding our marriage certificate; now you can't return me without any proof a purchase."

jack laughed out loud at his joke.

gabriel finally thinks that jack will be okay for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> translations:  
> cariño - my dear (male)  
> hermoso - beautiful (male)  
> mi sol - my sun (also can be perceived as my sunshine)  
> mi amor - my love  
> mi vida - my life (also can be perceived as light of my life)  
> mama - mom  
> huevos y arroz - eggs on rice (an actual dish, delicious if you make it right)  
> inglés - english  
> huevón - asshole  
> pareces conmocionado - you seem shocked  
> ¿es tan sorprendente? ¿que aprendí inglés en un par de años? - is it so surprising? that i learned english in a couple of years?
> 
> this was probably bad, but i needed some practice with writing spanish in a casual way instead of professional.
> 
> :))


End file.
